Zamasu
This article is about Zamasu from the main original timeline. For Zamasu from the alternate timeline see Future Zamasu. For the fusion of both see Fusion Zamasu. Zamasu – the former North Kaio of Universe 10 known also as Goku Black since forceful exchange of bodies with Goku. He, along with his future timeline counterpart is the main villain of Dragon Ball Super’s Future Trunks Saga. As a Kaioshin Apprentice he was being prepared to take over the position of a God of Creation under the eye of Gowasu, an elderly and experienced Kaioshin. Zamasu was a fighting genius among the Kaios and proved to be a skilled fighter during his encounter with Goku in the Sacred World of Kaioshins. His loss to a mortal Saiya-jin in their duel strengthened his anger towards humans and their deeds. Future Trunks' travel back to the past (more specifically, main timeline), informing Z Fighters of Black Goku's terror and accidentally forcing Goku Black to visit his own past for a short amount of time started to cause a time paradox thanks to which Zamasu existed in the two timelines simultaneously as a cause and an effect separated from each other, which normally should not have happend as time travels, as explained by Whis, especially to the past, are strictly forbidden and generally considered as a sin. Appearance As his original self, Zamasu was an average-height individual with green skin tone, white hair and pointed ears. He was much taller as his Universe 7 counterparts. Still he was shorter than Gowasu. Zamasu from the main timeline was seen wearing two orange earrings similar to Potara. As Goku Black he resembles Goku, with the exception of his gi being replaced with black and gray suit and less muscular silhouette. He also wears one green Potara earring on his left ear, just like Future Zamasu. Biography Zamasu’s very first appearance in the show is when his future alter ego, Goku Black, assaults Future Trunks’ timeline, killing vast numbers of people, including Trunks’ mother, Bulma. Introducing himself as Son Goku, Zamasu in his stolen body became a public enemy and the target of newly formed Resistance Army commanded by Future Trunks and Future Mai. The world which he invaded has just barely recovered from the terror caused by Android 17 and Android 18. The reason why this timeline has been chosen is that there was no God of Destruction in Universe 7 of this timeline, so no one could stop Zamasu from fulfilling his so-called Zero Mortals Plan. Altered flow of time In the main timeline present (Goku Black's past), Zamasu can be seen as Gowasu's apprentice and the Kaioshin-to-be. He brewed tea for his master which was also a test for his motives, heart and readiness for being a god of creation. Nevertheless, Zamasu found humans disappointing, as they constantly harmed each other. He concluded that it would be better if the gods disposed of humans. Zamasu started to prepare Zero Mortals Plan which would eradicate all the sapient creatures from the universe. Zamasu was interested in Super Dragon Balls after Gowasu told him about their magical properties. Realizing that Gowasu will never agree to his plans Zamasu decided to kill his master. Beerus and Whis already knowing what happened in the future timeline were able to anticipate Zamasu's true intentions. Ultimately, Zamasu from the main timeline (in its present course) was killed by Beerus and he didn't manage to make his wish, which subject at that time wasn't known to the Z Fighters. This action was also intended to prevent the creation of Goku Black, the murder on Chi-Chi and Goten and Black's travel to Trunks' timeline. Natural flow of time However, thanks to the Time Ring which grants a causality to his owner the same Zamasu managed to survive despite the fact that his past self has been killed. Due to the fact that past Zamasu was killed years after the different timelines were created only the main timeline Zamasu would be affected if there was no Time Ring on his finger. Future Zamasu lives in the alternate timeline which technically is a different world, so the lack of main timeline Zamasu in the past would not have any effect of him. As Goku Black recalls his memories which also were unaffected by his "death", he ultimately managed to make his planned wish using Super Dragon Balls. It turned out that because of his hatered to Goku and at the same time fascination with his overwhelming power the Shin-jin chose to take over Saiya-jin's body. With that done new entity known as Goku Black found the real Goku now captured in Zamasu's former body and killed him. Category:Saiya-jin Category:Shin-jin